


If you love somebody

by ananngel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananngel/pseuds/ananngel
Summary: Eugene knew he loved her, he wasn’t lying when he said she was his new dream, he’d changed so much in so little time because of her. Ever since he met her, he was inspired to become a better person, leave the life of crime behind him, for the first time in his life he took the selfless decision to free her from Gothel by cutting her hair, even if that meant giving up his own life. So yes, he was really sure that he loved Rapunzel. He was only sad, that he loved her enough to let her be free.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	If you love somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the series and I couldn't help myself, I had to write something!  
> I'm a sucker for angst, so there will be some, still we're aiming for a happy ending, so please have some patience.  
> BTW, English is not my first language, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes, if you point them out I'll make sure to correct them.

Months after the lost princess returned to her parents she was finally settling in her new lifestyle. She now could explore the town every time she wanted, she was finally part of a loving family, with both her parents constantly showering her with all the affection she had previously been denied. She still had some courses to take, etiquette, and many more stuff regarding being a princess, she also had some adapting to do, interacting with so many people, was still a bit new to her, and even if she was showing to be an extrovert, she could sometimes get a bit overwhelmed. She still refused to wear shoes, everywhere she went, her feet were bare, and while many considered it strange, it was a small detail they all could overlook simply by having her back.

She had made new friends, her kind and friendly personality ensured that she got through everyone on the palace staff, even her lady in waiting Cassandra, who at first seemed annoyed she was assigned to assist the princess. They were now inseparable, proper best friends in so little time.

Eugene was there with her too, he helped her adapt in what he could, she would often ask to hear about foreign kingdoms he’d been, how different from Corona they were, how far and how many there were. Eugene helped Rapunzel discover once more just how big the world really was, and while she could hardly ask to travel right now, she would always imagine going around some of those places alongside her best friends.

Now, Eugene was more than glad to spend as much time as he could with Rapunzel, since he was technically the one to get her to return to Corona, both the King and Queen had been very grateful, enough to grant him a pardon for his past crimes committed in their territory. He had even been given a room to himself in the palace, the monarchs saw just how attached their girl was to the former thief and while King Frederick wasn’t completely convinced he was a good influence for her, they allowed it. Still they all knew that arrangement could only last so far. Or at least everyone but Rapunzel did.

The sign that things were to change came by the hand of some visiting royals hoping to meet the infamous lost princess. They were received with a ball, the first official ball that the Rapunzel would have to assist. The foreign monarchs had brought their second son with the hopes of introducing him to the princess and possibly creating a match.

Rapunzel was both nervous and exited for the event, Cassandra dressed her in a formal dress, but couldn’t convince her to put on shoes.

Prince Albert was a charming young man, older than Rapunzel by at least two years, he was really excited to meet her.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness, you have no idea how glad I am too meet you.” He bowed, took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. The prince was taller than Rapunzel, although that wasn’t really hard to achieve, his hair blonde like hers used to be, and his eyes a piercing blue that could charm any woman. He used those very same eyes to smile at her as he let go of her hand.

While Rapunzel loved Eugene, she wasn’t completely immune to the prince’s charm, seeing how he made her blush only with his greeting. Once they got into a real conversation, they got talking about how well she was settling, which parts were harder to adjust to, he thoroughly described his own kingdom and traditions once she inquired about them, and this caught the girl’s attention, a new place that sounded so different from anything she’d ever seen.

“Princess Rapunzel, I’d be honored if you could concede me the first dance of the night”. He asked as he extended his hand towards her in an invitation, she gleefully accepted, seeing nothing wrong with this gesture, it wasn’t until they were in the middle of the ball room dancing that her eyes crossed Eugene’s and she noticed the sorrow in his eyes.

Once the dance was finished she came by her boyfriend’s side.

Eugene had been aware that this time would come eventually, but that doesn’t mean he was ready for it. He saw the not-that-handsome prince arrive and charm Rapunzel, he noticed her blushing to his greeting and he heard them talking about places faraway. He realized then that his time beside her had an expiration date.

“Eugene, I’m sorry I’m leaving you alone, I was just excited to be meeting new people, Albert was also telling me all about his home, but come, we should have the next dance.” She took his hand and pulled him to the center of the ballroom. The foreign monarchs were looking at him distastefully, and even Prince Albert seemed confused as to why the princess left his side to go and dance with a commoner.

Eugene knew he loved her, he wasn’t lying when he said she was his new dream, he’d changed so much in so little time because of her. Ever since he met her, he was inspired to become a better person, leave the life of crime behind him, for the first time in his life he took the selfless decision to free her from Gothel by cutting her hair, even if that meant giving up his own life. So yes, he was really sure that he loved Rapunzel. He was only sad, that he loved her enough to let her be free.

He came to a conclusion about what he had to do while he twirled her and danced with her. He held her tight, took his time examining her face and enjoyed his very last moments with her. He was about to commit a paradoxical act that was both selfish and selfless at the same time.

That very same night, Eugene packed his stuff and left a letter in his room addressed to her.

_Dear Sunshine_

_I’m the luckiest man on earth by having found you in that tower. I’ve loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you, looking scared but trying to be brave with the frog on your shoulder and a pan in your hands. I only started to realize I loved you once we traveled to see your birthday lights. You opened up my eyes to the world, made me see there is more to me than just a thief, if I could be so lucky as to always be the man that loves you, I would be satisfied. But life is not a fairy tale and I hope you can understand my decision._

_You’re still so young, you have so much to see, and so many people to meet, I cannot help but feel I’ll just be in your way. I’m the first man you ever met, so I understand you still have many more men, or women, to meet before you even know what you want. I don’t want you to be burdened by my presence. On top of that, you are a princess, and while your parents may tolerate me for a while, I’m not certain they would continue to do so much longer, after all I’d just become the extremely handsome freeloader that lives in the castle._

_I love you, and if I never see you again, I want you to remember that always._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be brave enough to tell you face to face._

_Love, Eugene Fitzherbert._

He left her so she could know the world, but he made sure to leave before she could break his heart by requesting it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a canon divergence where Eugene leave Raps because he feels she's too young and he doesn't want her to feel obligated to be with him just because he rescued her from the tower, or because he was the first man she met. So he leaves and ends up finding his destiny in another way.  
> This chapter is set before Rapunzel's coronation, so it was before she found the rocks and her hair grew back, we'll eventually get to that, with some minor differences.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, please like and comment if you did!


End file.
